<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一路以来（19） by koko8387</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525837">一路以来（19）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko8387/pseuds/koko8387'>koko8387</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YeWook - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko8387/pseuds/koko8387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一路以来（19）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽然之前金厉旭在中国活动过几年，也算是分离两地，但毕竟两人在一起之后还没有异国过，金钟云思前想后，还是趁着朴正洙休息的时候敲进了人的房间。</p><p>“钟云啊，你自己算算厉旭都多大了，出个国你还不放心？”朴正洙听完金钟云的叮嘱，没忍住抽了抽嘴角，可惜两个梨涡还是显得他十分温柔。</p><p>“28岁而已，也没有很大。”金钟云毫不客气的往队长的椅子上一坐，“反正哥多照顾点他就好了。”</p><p>“那还用你说……”朴正洙丢了个白眼过去，“厉旭又不只是你弟弟，也是我弟弟啊。”</p><p>“他还是我……”金钟云想了半天不知道怎么说，干脆眼一闭，心一横说了出来，“我们在一起了。”</p><p>没有听到预想到的惊讶声，金钟云又偷偷睁开眼，看着队长一件皱着眉的坐在自己对面，张了张嘴也不知道该说什么。</p><p>“虽然不惊讶，但是你突然这么说我还是觉得有点复杂。”队长犹豫了一下还是开口了，“认真想过了吗？”</p><p>“是。”金钟云顿了一下又加了一句，“至少我是。”</p><p>“行吧。”朴正洙站起身来，拍了拍金钟云的肩，“回去休息吧，去瑞士我会照顾好弟弟的。”</p><p>在瑞士的时候朴正洙还是没忍住，趁着某天吃饭的时候还是决定逗一逗忙内，“我们厉旭现在的理想型还是bada吗？”</p><p>“当然不是了，我有心仪的对象。”金厉旭的笑容马上露了出来，还不等队长开口，自己就凑到人耳朵边一顿耳语，倒是唬的朴正洙满脸通红。</p><p>后来这个节目播出的时候，金钟云又特地去找了一趟队长，一定要他说出来金厉旭那会儿在他耳边说了什么。</p><p>朴正洙本来想逗逗他，没两下就被人问烦了，“他说喜欢你！”看着拿到答案的人一脸美滋滋的离开，朴正洙突然觉得——这样好像也挺好的。</p><p>金钟云退伍之后其实花了很长时间调整心态，2年的空白期带来的实际影响远比想象的大。金钟云一边活动一边在心里担心自己的人气。</p><p>这不是什么难以启口的事情，但金钟云已经不是出道初期莽撞的小男生，更多的事情他愿意憋在心里，即使困扰着自己也无从开口。</p><p>幸而有金厉旭陪着他。</p><p>不论是不好好吃饭还是不按时睡觉，金厉旭总有办法管着他。金钟云有时也会想，明明应该是自己照顾他，怎么忽然的就转换了角色。明明还是会因为成员们搬出宿舍在电台上哭鼻子的小孩，怎么到了自己跟前就装作小大人一样。</p><p>但是他还是乐在其中，放任自己沉溺了进去。</p><p>后来在个人公演的舞台上，金钟云看着快要服兵役还来给他加油打气的小孩笑的满足，生平第一次有了要把满腔的感情公之于众的冲动。</p><p>“真的希望厉旭可以在团队里。”</p><p>“和厉旭在一起的一分一秒都很珍贵。”</p><p>“想要一直在一起。”</p><p>……</p><p>“所以艺声哥……这就是你的sns一定要发‘灵九baby’的原因？”曺圭贤面无表情的吐槽，“哥，你下次再发推特能不能不带kry的tag，明明说的是kry为什么照片里没有我！”</p><p>后来在部队那两年金厉旭有时回想起来，竟然觉得这短短的一年多，也算是他以往走过的人生中最大胆而又不计后果的时光了。</p><p>金钟云去日本前一天晚上没让金厉旭下床，把人圈在怀里不肯松手。</p><p>“真的没关系的哥，行程也不是我们能决定的，不能来送我的话，记得我退伍的时候一定要去接我回来哦。”金厉旭安慰地亲了亲金钟云的眼角，“哥去日本也要注意安全。”</p><p>“明天没事吗？”金钟云低低地问了一声，在被子里捂热了的手钻进了怀里人的裤子里，隔着内裤不急不缓的抚慰着金厉旭的性器，让它颤颤巍巍渗出黏糊的液体。</p><p>金厉旭禁不起撩拨，好在他一开始就软在金钟云怀里，不需要使什么劲就被扒光了裤子。金钟云在他耳边轻笑，低沉的声音配上胸腔的共鸣，金厉旭就着这个姿势晕晕乎乎的射在了金钟云的手心里。</p><p>金钟云含住金厉旭的耳垂，另一只手不紧不慢的在他身上游走，薄薄的睡衣覆在挺立的胸口，两点浅浅的凸了出来。金厉旭被刺激的只能小声哼哼，身体像漂浮在云端。</p><p>金钟云不怎么会在床上欺负金厉旭——事实上在床下也没欺负过他。不过他还是觉得金厉旭一到床上就变成了小奶猫，平时清亮的声音此刻含糊又软糯，偶尔被自己逼急了也不挠人，顶多软乎乎的拍在自己胸口，半是抱怨半是撒娇的语气就让自己乖乖的缴械投降。</p><p>汗珠顺着鼻尖滴落在金厉旭锁骨上，金钟云看着承受自己撞击发出闷哼的小孩，抬起一只手拨开了他的刘海，温柔的吻了上去，又附在金厉旭耳边嘀咕了一句什么话。</p><p>金厉旭似是没听清，本来半眯着的眼睛蓦然睁开，湿漉漉的望着金钟云，差点把身上的人看射了。</p><p>“我说我爱你。”一轮过后，金钟云抬起金厉旭的腿架在肩上慢慢地顶入。</p><p>“骗人。”金厉旭呜咽承受着，胳膊举起虚空的乱比划了两下，直到被金钟云再次搂到怀里才停止扑腾，乖乖依着身上的人随着撞击上下摇晃。</p><p>“没骗你，虽然刚才说的是我会去接你回家。”金钟云又顶了两下，“但是我爱你也是真的。”</p><p>金厉旭有点感动，但是自从他决定做个成熟的大人之后就不允许自己哭了。于是他吸了吸鼻子，哑哑地唤了声“钟云”。</p><p>“嗯？”金钟云吻了吻金厉旭的唇角。</p><p>“我也是。”金厉旭觉得有些开心，抬起眼皮又喊了一声“钟云”，环上金钟云脖子，响亮地啾了下他的脸颊。</p><p>再次进入的分身很顺利的找到了归宿，金厉旭已经习惯了那硕大的形状，内壁自动收缩着包裹住金钟云的分身一点点吞纳。金钟云微微动身，隐没在臀瓣之中的性器又慢慢顶出。</p><p>金厉旭迷迷糊糊的想着是不是分别前的床事都会格外的温柔，下一秒就被猛烈地撞击刺激的失了神，只能发出一些破碎的单音。</p><p>金钟云再一次深埋了进去，“我一定会去接你的，你要爱我。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>